High Tides
by Midnight Eternial
Summary: When Evelyn goes to visit her sister Elizabeth she finds herself in for big surprise and a dangerous adventure
1. Chapter 1

I stood in shock as I saw my sister Elizabeth fall into the sea. She and I were from the same mother but different fathers we were only a two years apart me being the eldest. my brilliant emerald green eyes wide with worry as I lifted my skirts and made for the docks. I arrived just in time to see Elizabeth's father place a blanket around her. I pushed my way through the crowd.

"Elizabeth!" I called out rushing to my sisters side

"Evelyn?" She question with surprise as I hugged my sister

"Thank god your alright" I exclaimed

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise visit" I said with a laugh.

"Shoot him" the governor said suddenly

"Father!" she exclaimed pulling the blanket around her

"what?" he replied innocently

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" she inquired

"She has a good point" I stated softly. Everyone glared at me slightly save Elizabeth.

The men put down there weapons and the Commodore stepped forward

"I believe thanks are in order." he stated putting out his hand. The man looked at him skeptically before hesitantly grasping his hand. The Commodore then proceeded to pull the mans shirt sleeve up revealing the letter 'P' branded into his arm. I looked upon the man curiously he was pretty handsome a bit dirty but still very attractive.

"had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Commodore Norrington stated. I smirked slightly 'oh a pirate how exciting' I though

"Hang him" the governor stated. my heart dropped he just save Elizabeth how could the be so quick to kill him?

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillete, fetch some irons" the Commodore order. He pulled the pirates sleeve up farther

"Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he stated. I raise a perfectly shaped eyebrow. This gorgeous man before me was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? How delightful.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Jack Stated. I smirked slightly.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain" Norrinton stated looking around a bit.

"I'm in the market, as it were" he stated. I crossed my arms and watched the conversation with interest as I hugged Elizabeth to me, in attempt to comfort my sister.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." one of the guards spoke up

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir" the other guard replied handing Norrington Jacks belongings.

"No additional shot nor powder." Norrinton stated picking up the pistol with disapproval.

"A compass that doesn't point north" he continued

"And I half expected it to be made of wood" he finished pulling out the sword. Jack stood there sheepishly. I giggle slightly

"You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of" Norrinton sneered

"but you have heard of me" Jack replied as if that made things better.

"Commodore I really must protest." Elizabeth interjected as they began to lead jack away

"yeah! He did just save her life!" I added as we both rushed to stop them.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life" Elizabeth stated standing in front of jack, I getting an uneasy feeling stepped behind my sister placing my hands in her shoulders

"Lizzie is right. He saved her life he shouldn't be killed for that" I snapped

"one good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." the commodore replied. I stood strongly behind my sister my emerald eyes defiant

"though it seems enough to condemn him" Jack added in. both Elizabeth and I turned to glance at Jack

"Indeed" the Commodore stated unhappily.

"Finally" jack stated as the guard finished shackling him. He lunged forward I pushed Elizabeth to the side resulting in me having the chain between Jacks shackles around my neck I gasped in surprise.

"No. No! Don't shoot!" The governor shouted pushing through the crowd he helped Elizabeth to her feet after she had fallen.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack whispered

"Oh? Did you now?" I whispered back

"Commodore Norrington, my effects, please." Jack demanded "And my hat." he added

"Commodore." he stated hurriedly

"Evelyn, wasn't it?" he asked

"that would be Miss Swan to you" I replied harshly

"Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind." he stated. I growled slightly, this is the last time I try to help a man' the thought

"Come, come, dear we don't have all day" he stated gruffly the guard handed me his things and I was turned around roughly to face Jack

"Now if you'll be very kind." he added. I place his hat roughly on his head before I slowly ran my hands around his waist securing the belt tightly. He glance at me slowly, my eyes met his with a slight smirk, before pulling the belt tighter

"Easy on the goods, love" he said in response to the sudden tightness

"you're an asshole" I whispered

"Sticks and stones love, I save your life, you save mine. We're square." he replied he turned me back around roughly

"gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught captain Jack Sparrow." and with that he pushed me forward roughly causing me to stumble into the commodore who held me up quickly.

"Evelyn are you alright?" Elizabeth asked

"yeah Lizzie I'm okay, how about you?" I replied

"I'm fine thanks" Elizabeth replied.

We watched as Captain Jack Sparrow made his daring escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- hello everybody sorry if the last chapter didn't make sense I'll try and re-write that later**

**But for now here is the second chapter. I also apologies for any grammar errors or misspelled words**

**My writing program doesn't always catch them and neither do I but oh well. Well hope you enjoy and**

**Reviews are very much appreciated**

I sat beside Elizabeth on her bed.

"Wow today was eventful" I stated

"Yes it sure was" Elizabeth replied

"I can't believe he proposed" I said bewildered

"And I can't believe you were flirting with a Pirate!" Elizabeth stated

"hey! I was not!" I defended

"Were to! I watched you!" she replied with a giggle

"your eyes are deceiving you dear sister" I stated a blush on my face

"So are my eyes deceiving me when I say your blushing?" she inquired

"yes!" I stated.

"very well sister you win for now." Elizabeth stated.

"Goodnight Lizzie" I stated getting up to go to my own room

"Goodnight Eve" Elizabeth replied as I shut the door.

I laid in my own bed my window opened slightly allowing the moonlight to shine in on my. my mind kept drifting back to that damn pirate. I growled and got out of my bed. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my robe. I opened the door and peeked out. There wasn't anyone in sight I quickly made my way out of the house and across town to the prison. I tip toed into the holding cells I watched from the stair well as the prisoners tried to tempt the dog with a bone I smirked as their attempts failed. I heard Jacks voice and quickly went to his cell.

"Well, well, well look who couldn't stay away." Jack stated upon seeing me.

"Shut up" I replied instantly. Why the hell did I come down here? I wondered. Oh that's right I couldn't stop thinking about Jack Sparrow, it was infuriating but I was curious. Then again isn't there a saying about how curiosity killed the cat? Well you know what…satisfaction brought him back…so there! My mental battle with myself ended when Jack's voice caught my attention..

"So why are you here. Love?" he asked leaning through the bars

"I have no idea" I replied honestly

"I couldn't sleep" I added

"oh? So you come down to the dungeon to speak to a pirate who threaten your life?" he asked with a smirk

"so what if I do?" I challenged

"sounds to me like you missed lil' old Jackie" he stated

"as if" I replied

"then why couldn't you sleep?" he asked just as I was about to answer cannon fire could be heard, I in fear for my life fled and hid around the corner hiding in one of alcoves in the wall. I waited in the cramped wall for a few minuets before slowly peeking around the corner, I saw no danger, but just as I was about to leave my hiding spot a cannon ball blasted a hole through the cell wall next to Jacks. 'Well that's some rotten luck' I thought I watched as the other prisoners escaped. I waited a few more minuets before leaving my hiding spot. I leaned against Jacks cell.

"well you have no luck do you?" I inquired Jack turned to face me

"your still here?" he asked

"yeah well looks like I'm stuck here there isn't any way I'm going out there till its over" I stated glancing at Jack. The cannon fire continued and in fear for my life I returned to my hiding spot. I watched from around the corner with amusement as Jack tried to get the dogs attention with a bone.

"Come on, Doggy" he called "it's just you and me now. Its you and old Jack. Come on" he coaxed in a soft voice. I smirked the dog wasn't going to get close enough

"Come on. That's a boy" he said as the dog crawled closer

"Good boy. Come get the bone" he called out more eagerly I stifle a giggle

"that's a good boy. Come on"

"A bit closer. A bit closer" he chanted as the dog slowly moved closer.

"that's it. that's it, doggy" he said I was surprised by how close the dog was getting

"Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." he growled getting frustrated I laughed softly this man was so odd. I jumped when I heard the door slam and the dog took off

"No, no! I didn't mean it!" Jack called after the dog, I stifled another. Suddenly a few guards fell down the stairs I hid myself completely.

"This ain't the armory" one of the men shouted. 'great more pirates' I though my heart pounding in my chest as fear raced through me, I pressed myself tightly against the wall praying they wouldn't find me.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twigg." another man stated I slowly peeked around the corner my emerald eyes wide with fear as I watched the pirates move to Jacks cell.

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." the man name Twigg said with a laugh he turned to the other pirate

"his fortunes aren't improved much" he laughed. I watched quietly hoping they'd leave soon

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen, the deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack replied his voice was low, I found that I rather liked his voice. Even though I knew now was not the time for those sorts of thoughts I hadn't been able to help it. The man lunged his arm through the bar and grabbed hold of Jacks throat. I let out a gasp before quickly covering my mouth and pressing myself back against the wall hoping they hadn't heard.

"So there is a curse…that's interesting." Jack mumbled he seemed intrigued, my eyes widen, so I wasn't going mad his arm really was skeletal? I slowly peeked back around the corner no one had heard me gasp.

"you know nothing of hell" the man replied roughly letting go of Jacks neck before turning to leave. Jack still held the bone in his hand that he had used to tempt the dog and looked at it oddly

"that's very interesting" he spoke. I watched for awhile longer before I gently fell to the floor my robe wrapped around me I had fallen asleep.

I awoke to an odd sound I jumped to my feet to see it was only Jack fiddling with the lock. I found myself once again leaning against Jacks cell

"Have you been here all night love?" Jack asked

"well I couldn't very well leave" I said in reply "you have some interesting friends" I added looking at Jack with knowing eyes. He looked at me surprised I had been here the whole night. we both jumped at the sound of the door opening I quickly retreated to my hiding spot while Jack jumped back from the door and laid on the floor.

"You. Sparrow" Stated an oh so familiar voice I stepped out of my hiding spot and stood there quietly I watched as William interrogated Jack.

"You are familiar with that ship the Black Pearl?" he asked hurriedly

"I've heard of it." Jack replied. I leaned against the wall watching with a smile

"where does it make berth?" Will questioned my smile faded into a frown, something wasn't right.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack questioned, when Will didn't reply Jack rolled his eyes

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. Its an island that can't be found except by those who already know where it is." Jack said matter of factly

"the ships real enough, its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" Will demanded

"Why ask me?" Jack wondered

"because you're a pirate" will said as if it were obvious

"and you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked Will grasped the cell door.

"never." he stated firmly. The two were quiet for a moment before Will spoke

"They took Miss Swan" he stated with worry. I rushed forward grasping the cell door

"Jack take us to the pearl I have to help my sister!" I demanded with pleading eyes

"when did you get here?" Will asked surprised

"She's been here all night" Jack stated with a smirk. Will looked at me confused

"never mind that we have to save Elizabeth" I countered

"Ah so it is that you found a girl." Jack stated remembering his and Turners last meeting he sat up on his elbows.

"I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate." Jack replied "I see no profit in it for me." he finished I looked at him with sad eyes

"Come on now Jackie can't you help a lady out?" I asked my full lips set in a pout. Jack looked at me and opened his mouth to reply

"I can get you out of here." Will interrupted

"how's that? They key's run off" Jack said snidely

"I help build these cells." Will replied stepping back from the cell door I leaned against the wall watching with interest

"these are half-pin barrel hinges." he stated turning around

"yeah like we know what that means" I interjected Will ignored me and picked up a wooden bench

"with the right leverage and the proper application of strength. The door will lift free" Will explained I smiled 'yeah now they could free Jack and save Lizzie!' I exclaimed in my head

"what's your name?" Jack asked suddenly still laying on the floor propped up on his elbows

"Will Turner." Will replied his face showed question I watched Jack carefully I could tell something wasn't right'

"that would be short for William, I imagine" Jack stated " Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father aye?" Jack finished Will looked at him confused

"yes." he said hesitantly

"Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. if you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain and death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass." he stated as he stood up.

"Do we have an accord?" Jack asked sticking his hand through the bars Will shook his hand

"Okay get me out" Jack stated

"well that was easy" I stated happily "Well then Will let him out!" I stated Will easily popped the door out and through it to the side I moved out of the way

"Hey watch it!" I growled

"Sorry, Miss?" Will stated sheepishly as Jack got out of the cell

"Evelyn Swan, I'm Elizabeth's Elder sister" I stated with a slight glare, Will nodded slightly.

"Hurry someone will have heard that." Will stated urgently

"Not with out my effects" Jack said sauntering over to his things and grabbing them quickly I pushed Jack along quickly as we made our way outside to the docks. I watched as they decided on which ship they were going to take and what the plan was and all I cared about was saving my sister.

"Will you two stop blabbing and hurry it up?" I growled interrupting there conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N Thank you guys for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

We all hid under a boat as they waited for the guards to pass. Once they did we carried the boat to the water and walked on the sea bottom.

"This is either madness or brilliance" Will stated I laughed softly

"Well Mr. Turner I believe considering it is the Infamous Jack Sparrow we can safely say its both" I replied Jack glanced back at me with a grin

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" Jack replied

"that's not the only thing that's remarkable" I stated under my breath Jack smirked to himself. Had this girl taken a liking to him? He wondered

I laughed when Will managed to step in a lobster trap. Soon they reached the ship I growled with frustration as I struggled to climb up the side of the ship suddenly Jack grabbed a hold of my wrist and hoisted me up.

"Thanks Jack" I stated as I caught my breath.

"Not a problem, love" he replied they walked aboard the ship Jack drew his gun and walked down the steps as where William jumped over the railing. I stood down beside Jack my robe wrapped tightly around myself my silk night gown didn't provide much cover.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack announced

"Aye! Avast!" William shouted his sword drawn. I stayed back behind Jack I hadn't any weapon the crewmen laughed

"this ship cannot be crewed by two men, and a woman" the man sneered. I glared at him slightly "you'll never make it out of the bay" he finished haughtily

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…..Savvy?" Jack stated pointing the gun in the mans face. We managed to get the men off the ship and I pulled on a few ropes pretending to prep the ship.

"here they come," Will stated to Jack who place his pistol against his shoulder and looked towards the men on the interceptor. I watched with amusement. How was Jack so weird but so brilliant? I wondered as we hid and waited for all the men to board the ship before we grabbed ropes and swung over. I took a deep breath and help on tightly to the rope as I reached the other side I barley made it Jack reached out and grabbed my arm and yanked me to him before I fell backward off the ship. He held me tightly against him

"thank you again Jack" I whispered I could feel my cheeks blush. He smiled

"your welcome" he replied before letting me go before moving swiftly and taking hold of the wheel while Will cut loose the ropes. I stood beside Jack grinning with excitement. God if mother saw me like this she'd roll over in her grave.

"thank you commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves". Jack called back to the other ship as he waved his hat. I outright laughed with excitement. This was going to be one hell of a ride.

"when I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father." Will stated suddenly. I leaned against railing looking out at the sea. It was so beautiful growing up I had always wished to take a boat and sail the sea for awhile but my father and mother had said it to be to improper of a lady.

"is that so?" Jack said

"My father, Will Turner." Will added standing up to face Jack. I remained at the railing un interested in the conversation my mind dwelled on how my sister is doing.

"it was only after you learnt my name you agreed to help" Will continued. Ah so it isn't just me who thought that odd.

"sense that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter." Will went on following Jack about the ship. I turned and watched with mild interest

"I'm not a simpleton Jack" Will stated "You knew my father" Will finished Jack stood up and faced Will. My god he's handsome I though I glared at the deck cursing myself for thinking such thoughts.

"I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack stated walking off

"Bootstrap?" Will questioned.

"Good man. Good Pirate" Jack said taking hold of the wheel once more. I smiled I knew ever sense Lizzie showed me that medallion 8 years ago that Will had been in the pirate family even though I had never met the lad

"I swear, you look just like him" Jack said

"its not true, he was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will stated in defense Jack turned around with annoyance

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag" Jack said once again turning his back to Will

"Would you to give it a rest I'm sick of your childish bickering" I stated approaching the two who looked at me with disbelief.

"sheesh worse then a couple of children" I mumbled going back to my position leaning against the railing staring out at the open ocean. The ship had gotten quite and I smiled to myself. Suddenly someone was behind me leaning over me on the railing I turned to face Jack I was trapped between his arms.

"isn't it beautiful?" he asked I nodded.

"it is indeed" I replied ducking under his arm and walking to the front of the ship. I hoped my dear little sister was alright. I watched the sea as we sailed. This was going to be a very long trip.


End file.
